Omega 13
by Purplepuss26
Summary: What is to become of Omega after the close encounter?[Chapter 5]
1. Dreams

Summery: What is the meaning of Jake's nightmare  
  
  
OMEGA 13  
  
  
In the moonlight Jake slept in a feverish slumber. For the past 24 hours he had not been keeping his mind focused on anything.  
  
Running down a long hallway with seemingly no end, running from the ones, the ones who had used him for their own evil twisted plot.  
"Got to get away, keep away, I don't want to help you, NEVER AGAIN."  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat, panting heverly Jake slowly got up and changing into his mechanic overalls, walk downstairs.  
"I guess I wont get anymore sleep tonight, might as well finish the modifications to the Turobokat before Chance wakes up, I just hope these nightmares are not visions of the future, or my past."  
  
  
  
As the sun rises over the horizon, Megakat City is at its most beautiful point until sunset; words cannot describe how the city is illuminated by the suns rays.  
  
"Almost got it, yes the new megabeam laser is operational, just got to test it out." A still tied Jake stood back and admired his early morning work.  
"Better get breakfast ready before Chance get wind that there is something wrong and ask questions that I would rather not answer." Thought Jake  
  
In an abandoned lab that has seen more then its fair share of evil plots, a shadowy figure searches the old database of the labs, a database that has one untouched for 20 years.  
"Finally, the information I was searching for, now that genetic experiment can finally be completed, now to find the Omega Kitten and Megakat City will have a new master."  
  
"Morning Jake" the large tabby shouted.  
"Not so loud Chance." the small caramel Kat snapped back.  
"Ok, jeez what's your tail this morning buddy."  
"Sorry Chance, I guess I was working to hard this morning getting the new megabeam laser online."  
"Let me guess you didn't sleep much last night, buddy you really need to relax more."  
"Maybe your right, what time is it by the way?"  
"9:00, why do want to know?"  
"No reason, better start on those cars."  
Jake hurried off into the garage without waiting for his partners reponce.  
"I know there's something wrong Jake, but why don't you tell me?" Chance asked to nobody but himself.  
  
  
"Yes, this is where we started and where it will end, or will begin again."  
"Still up to your old tricks Mike?"  
"I've told you before dream weaver, its not Mike its The Shadow."  
A light coloured she-kat stepped out from the darkness.  
"Ok I get the point, you found ant leads to the where abouts of that brat that got away 20 years ago, the master will not be pleased about this, if he hadn't escaped we would be ruling the city right now."  
"I know, I was surprised he figured out our motive for bringing him into existence in the first place."  
"He will not escape a 2nd time."  
"Yes, he will not escape, YOU CAN RUN OMEGA BUT THE MINUTE YOU USE YOUR POWER IN A BIG WAY WE WILL FIND YOU."  
"What was that for?"  
"The baddes in the movies always say that."  
"Oh right"  
  
"Hay Jake, why don't we test out that new weapon of yours?"  
"That's a great idea..."  
But before Jake could say more the klaxon sounded.  
"Looks like you get to test it out anyway, Yes Miss Briggs."  
"T-Bone, Dark Kat has a bomb, he says it will explode unless he gets the city."  
"Where on our way."  
Seconds later Jake and Chance where now, T-Bone and Razor.  
"Let's rock and roll buddy."  
  
Minutes later, the duo where flying over another lab, where the bomb is said to be.  
"Man this place is huge, I guess the bomb is in the centre." stated T-Bone.  
"I've got a lock on the bomb, just a case of getting to it."  
"Let's get to it."  
  
Inside was a maze of passageways and corridors that finally lead to the bomb.  
"Think you can disarm it Razor."  
"I think so.... Uh-oh!"  
"I don't like the sound of that uh-oh, what's wrong." a worried T-Bone asked.  
"I can only change the explosion to an implosion, Dark Kat has rigged it if I disarm it, it will take out Megakat City."  
"Then do it, at leased it wont take out the city."  
"Ok, there we have 5min to get out, fancy a run T-Bone."  
"What are we waiting for lets move it."  
After running though a couple of passages, Razor hears a quiet yell for help.  
"T-Bone keep going, I'll catch up."  
"What, we have to leave now." T-Bone shouted.  
"Just do it, I promise I'll get out, now go."  
"Ok, radio contact at all times."  
"Radio contact at all times."  
After splitting up Razor heads for the now screams of terror of kitten. After kicking a door Razor sore the kitten, probably only 5 years old.  
"Its ok, I'm here to get you out of here."  
"Razor, please don't let that bad man take me away again."  
"It's ok, but we had better leave now." Razor told the kitten in a carm voice.  
Bending down and picking up the kitten, razor broke into a run knowing he only had seconds left before the building would collapse.  
  
T-Bone had a worried expression; the enforcer had arrived but stay outside the building ready to take in Dark Kat when he escaped.  
"Come on Razor what's taking so long?"  
  
"Come on come on where's the exit." razor asked himself as he ran down another corridor. The building had started to up in flames, if he didn't hurry he and the kitten would go with it.  
  
The building was in its last phase of the bomb blast, T-Bone was worried for his partner, the communicator was static, he had lost communication with his best friend and partner.  
"I shouldn't have let him go alone, its all my fault."  
  
"Razor, you can get us outer here, I believe in you."  
"There isnothing I can doooooooo..."  
The building collapsed and went up in flames.  
  
"Razor, you had to make it out, you just have to."  
T-Bone was close to tears. That was until a blue light came out from inside the fire, it rose out of the flames and landed not to far away from the Turbokat.  
T-Bone just stood there as the light melted to form Razor just lying there with the kitten in hand.  
"Razor, Razor can you hear me, come on buddy wake up, wake up." Cried T-Bone.  
T-Bone took his friend paw and check for a plause. To his relief he found one.  
"Did anyone get the number of that trunk." Razor weakly moaned  
"Razor your alive, but how?"  
"I don't know...are you alright err."  
"Crystal, and yes I'm fine thanks to you Razor, but I think you will have to take it easy for a few days."  
"How'd we get out here, without being burned to cinders."  
"Well I know I didn't do it... and I know T-Bone here didn't do it, so someone did."  
"Swat Kats! How come everytime something like this happens I find you here?"  
"Commander, I think Crystal here needs a ride home, you think you can get off your but long enough to do that?" T-Bone shouted.  
"What ever, next time I will arrest you, come on Crystal your mum has been worried sick about you."  
"Buy Swats Kats and thanks for saving me."  
"Razor, think you can walk." a concered T-Bone asked.  
"I think so, guess I can test out the laser another day."  
  
Deep in an underground lair The Shadow and Dream Weaver ponder on how to get at the Omega.  
"Now he has shone himself it will be alot easier to capture him."  
"I know Shadow, but what if that wasn't even a percentage of his total power?"  
"We shall see wont we, we shall see."  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Well what do you think, read and review.  
  
Purplepuss26@hotmail.com  



	2. Meanings

"I still can't figure out what happened to you back in that lab." Chance asks a confused Jake.  
"I know, it's as if, I don't know, something is watching us, but that is just silly."  
"You know, I just want you to know you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone else, I swear on my life." Said Chance as he walked out to the garage.  
"Why did he say that? Does he know there is something wrong? Maybe I should tell him, or maybe I should figure these dreams out myself first." Jake asked himself as he also went to join Chance fixing the cars in silence, apart from the radio, which was broadcasting lasts nights explosion.  
  
In a cave, at the edge of Megakat City, two figures try to come up with a plan.  
"So, have you found out what went wrong last time? The Master is growing impatient Shadow."  
"I know I know, want a minute, what colour did the Dragons Gem turn the second before *he* escaped?"  
"Um...blue I think, but that is just a wild guess, why does it matter?"  
"It could be the answer we've been searching for."  
"It better be, or it may be your head."  
  
At Enforcer HQ, Commander Feral was none too pleased with the Swat Kats.  
"Why do those vigilantes always get in my way? If I could find out who they are I would take them down."  
"Commander, Crystals mother is ready to take her home."  
"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll be right there."  
The Commander took his time getting to where the kitten was leaving with her mum.  
"Thank you for helping me find my mummy." Crystal said shyly.  
"Just don't get caught by those villains again, you hear." Commander Feral stated sternly.  
"Ok I wont."  
"Good now get out of my sight."  
As they drove off the commander thought it was strange how Dark Kat had taken her, almost as if he was after something.  
  
Back at the garage Jake and Chance were going to take the Turbokat out to the canyon run.  
"Ready to kick some drone but?"  
"I guess so." Jake smiled weakly  
"Is there something wrong buddy?"  
"Its nothing really, maybe the ride will do me some good."  
"Ok but I'm going to keep an eye on you, just in case." Chance responded with a concerned look.  
Once more T-Bone and Razor took to the skies.  
"Ok bud, the drones should be attacking any second." Razor called out.  
A dozen drones came at the Turbokat, unfortunately for T-Bone he didn't know Razor had sent them up with weapons.  
"Razor, I thought these couldn't do damage."  
"Well, you have to expect the unexpected in our line of work."  
"Yeah well...warn me next time will yah." T-Bone stated.  
Luckily for Razor the klaxon sounded.  
"Yes Miss Briggs."   
"Swat Kats, the City is under attack by giant robots."  
"We're on our way." The duo said together.  
  
"I think we can find *him* by his energy signture, it is possible that, that report on the Swat Kat making it out of that lab was *him*."  
"How can you be sure Shadow?"  
"It is simple, I've been monitoring his energy output for sometime now, I think I need to witness him in action for myself."  
"Of cause, I believe they are on their way now."  
"Let's move."  
  
"Can you get a lock-on?"  
"Locking scrambler missiles, deployed."  
The robot stopped in mid-step and fell to pieces.  
"Bingo, they don't make robots like they used to." Shouted Razor  
"Come on buddy let's get back to the hangar."  
  
  
On top of Megakat Tower the evil duo hatch their scheme on capturing the Omega 13.  
"This plan is fool proof."  
"Really, so you can't ruin it then, hey Shadow."  
"Shut up, ok, you know I remember that the power omega 13 has is the exact one being emitted from the Dragon's Gem."  
"So"  
"Well my dear Dream Weaver, we can cause him to be weakened, maybe not in power, but in illness."  
Shadow runs off, perhaps back to the labs.  
"Hay wait for me!" dream weaver calls as she runs after him.  
  
Back at the hangar.  
"You gonna order the pizza or not."  
"Let me guess, Scardy Kat is on."  
"Darn tooting." Chance runs and settles down on the couch, with Scardy Kat on.  
"I think I'll turn the heating down, it's getting a bit warm in here."  
  
After the pizza arrives, Chance is still watching Scardy Kat, and Jake is running a diagnostic on the Turbokat.  
"Man, I guess I have been working too hard, I feel like I could collapse, maybe I should relax like Chance said."  
Just then Scardy Kat finished, so Chance, having nothing better to do went to check on Jake.  
"Hay Jake, how's the Turbokat." Hiding any concern at this time.  
"Well she just needs refuelling, otherwise she's fine." Came the reply.  
"Speaking of which, you look like you could use one, why don't you turn in."  
"Well, I wouldn't like to leave the Turbokat without fuel."  
"I can handle that, just go get 40 winks."  
Jake walk off to bed without any argument, he knew Chance was right.  
Chance on the other hand grown even more concerned.  
"He definitely hasn't been his merry self lately, hopefully I 'm worrying over nothing, but still I'll check on him when he's asleep."  
  
"Its working, the power output is fluctuating, just like I planed, now all is left to do is take him, in Swat Kat form."  
"You do realise, his partner won't let him go if he is sick."  
"If we capture both, then would you be happy, Dream Weaver?"  
"Fine, blow this plan like the rest, I'll just stand by to pick up what's left.2  
"You worry too much, we can't lose."  
  
Later that night Chance got out of bed without a sound, quietly, he slid down the corridor to Jake's room.   
Jake was having another nightmare.  
  
Running, running away, away from the place, the place that I destroyed, they had to stop, stop hurting people, using me for evil.  
"I won't go back, you can't take me back."  
  
Fortunately for Chance he caught what Jake was muttering in his sleep, he grew even more worried.  
"Oh man Jake, why do you have to do this to me?"  
Chance, as he was about to leave caught what looked like sweat.  
"I guess I'd better check his temperature."  
Chance put his paw on Jake's head only to pull it away again.  
"Crips, he's burning up, lucky its nearly morning."  
Chance rushed downstairs to get a wet towel.  
Putting it on Jake's head he hoped the fever would break soon.  
"Man Jake, I hope Callie doesn't call, I wouldn't want to do missions without yah."  
With that he fell asleep on a chair that he had moved into Jake's room.   



	3. The Begging of battle

  
"Have to get away, don't want to return"  
Running is all you can do, running with no end to the road ahead.  
No one to care, no one to help, just running.  
Voices, laughing evilly, trying to take me away.  
"Keep away from me, CHANCE!!!"  
  
Jake woke up while screaming Chance nearly fell out of his chair; he rushed over to Jake to carm him down.  
"Jake, it's ok I'm here, no one will hurt you." Chance softly spoke.  
"Chance...I saw them, they tried to take me away again." Jake nearly crying.  
"Not while I'm here, try to go back to sleep, you need it."  
"But Chance..."  
"No buts, you're sick so you have to stay in bed."  
Jake didn't protest, he was already fast asleep.  
"I wonder what he ment by again?"  
  
"It's nearly time, time to take Omega 13, and the power within."  
"Why do we need him, I mean you already have the power?"  
"I need a worthy adversary, rival if you will."  
"Oh"  
"Prepare the plan."  
  
"Commander, we just got a report, there's a bomb."  
"What where?"  
"In the old lab, outside town."  
"Warn the mayor, get a squad ready, I'll lead them myself"  
"Yes sir."  
  
Back at the salvage yard...  
Chance was working on a truck that was brought in.  
The alarm went off.  
"Yes Miss Briggs."  
"T-Bone, there is a bomb threatening megakat city, its at the old labs outside the city."  
"We're on our way."  
"Don't go anywhere Jake." Chance said as he took off in the Turbokat.  
  
At the labs, the enforcer had arrived.  
"Looks like the Swat Kats have arrived sir."  
"Those hotshots."  
"Looks Commander feral is on time for once." Laughed T-Bone  
T-Bone landed the Turbokat and made his way into the labs, little did he know commander feral was following him.  
  
At city hall...  
"Miss Briggs, someone is here to see you."  
"Who'd want to see me during this crises."  
"Your katnabber."  
Dream Weaver captured Miss Briggs and took her to the labs.  
"You stay quiet, and maybe your death will be quick."  
  
T-Bone had found his way to the lobby, after a lot of dead ends.  
"No sign of the bomb, hmmm I wonder if it was a hoax, but why?"  
"I knew I'd find you here Swat Kat, now where's the bomb."  
"Feral, there was no bomb, it was a decoy."  
"How do you..." He was cut of by evil laughter.  
"Well, well, well looks like my guests have arrived, how do you do."  
"Who are you?" Asked T-Bone confused.  
"I'm Shadow and this is Dream Weaver, and your going to stay here to watch my greatest triumph."  
"Over what" Feral shouted.  
"Why over Omega 13, whoops I forgot you don't know who he is, do you?"  
"Grrrr you won't get him."  
"You don't get a say in the matter, Dream Weaver take them to our other guest."  
Shadow sent out a couple of blasts, they tied up T-Bone and Feral.  
  
At the cell, T-Bone and Feral were pushed in.  
"Hay let us out."  
"Its no good T-Bone, I already tried that." Came a voice from the shadows.  
"Miss Briggs, what are you doing here?"Asked feral.  
"I was brought here to watch some battle or something."  
"Great, looks like we're stuck."  
"T-Bone where's razor, didn't he get captured?"  
"No, but he probably can't do much to help as he is sick."  
"Looks like we have to wait for Omega 13." Said feral  
  
Jake woke up in a cold sweat; he knew what he had to do.  
"Looks like I'm the only one who can stop Shadow and rescue my friends."  
He walk uneasily down to the hangar, still stuffering from his fever.  
As quickly as he could, he changed into his flight suit.  
"Don't worry T-Bone, I'm coming after you."  
Jumping in the cyclotron he rode off.  
  
"Shadow, your not going to try to battle him, are you/"  
"Don't worry, he'll won't put up much of a fight."  
"So, what do we do with him, put him with the others."  
"Perfect, then we can show them what he really is.2  
  
Razor was able to sneak into the labs, drawing on his senses; he made his way to Shadow.  
"Looks like Omega has arrived."  
"Shadow, where are my friends, if you have hurt them I'll."  
"Your in no position to make demands my boy, even as we speak you grow weaker from that fever you have, this will be easy." laughed Shadow  
Razor knew he was right, he could feel his muscles loosing energy, his eyelids grew heavy.  
"You see what I mean...Maybe I won't distoy you now, first you'll see your friends then the game can begin." With that he blasted Razor, razor who had nearly no energy to fight back with blacked out.  
"Dream Weaver, take to the others, make sure he can't escape, like last time."  
"I'll make sure he won't."  
  
At the cell, the occupants herd footsteps, the door begin unlocked and a body being thrown in.  
"Razor, Razor wake up, oh man why'd you come you knew you where sick."  
"Carm down T-Bone, I think he needs to rest" Miss Briggs softly whispered.  
"So Swat Kat, what do we do know, hope Omega turns up."  
"Well its either that or escape, but there seems to be no way out, Razor if you were awake I'm sure you could find away out."  
  
Hour's later T-Bone had Razor's head on his lap.  
"Come on buddy, we need you." A worried T-Bone whispered.  
Razor slowly opened his eyes; he still hadn't quite recovered from the fever.  
"Anyone get the number of the truck that hit Me." razor asked weakly.  
"Razor your awake, how are you feeling." almost jumping for joy  
"Better, but where are we."  
"We're in one of the holding cells in the old labs." Miss Briggs stated.  
"With no way out mind you." Feral groaned.  
"I know a way out." Razor spoke softly  
"How would you know, you've only just woke up." Feral shouted.  
"Well..." Razor looked at the floor for an explanation. Luckily T-Bone stepped in.  
"Ok Razor how do we get out."  
Razor relieved slowly got up, with some support from T-Bone walked over to the door.  
"Ok...now then we just have to reconfigure the circuit and... Bingo."  
After switching round the circuit the door was left wide open.  
"Ok guys lets move them out." Called T-Bone.  
slowly they worked their way around the many passageways, much to everyone's suprise, Razor seemed to know where he was going.  
"Ok guys just got go though the main hall and we're outer here." Razor said while leaning on the wall.  
"Hay razor, you alright bud."  
"Don't worry T-Bone, I'll be fine."  
"Ok just don't over do it."  
  
They entered the main hall. Laughter was all around them.  
"So thought you could escape again, not without fighting me you don't."  
"What does he mean by again." T-Bone thought.  
"So they don't know, oh well I'll destroy you all anyway."  
Shadow shot out blast after blast of energy. They all ducked for cover; Razor still weak only just made it.  
"Razor, stay down while I get him."  
"Wait a minute T-Bone, it's me he wants not you."  
"What do you mean?" Razor had already got up and started walking in to the battleground.  
"So you do have some guts, unlike last time."  
"Shadow I refuse to let you hurt my friends."  
"I bet they don't know what you are, maybe I should show them."  
"Keep them out of this, its me you want, so its me you get. Let's rumble.  
  



	4. Understandings

  
"So you're finally remembering your past, why do you choose now to remember?"  
"Because if I didn't you would hurt the people I care for the most."  
"You shouldn't care for anyone but yourself, so that's why it went wrong."  
"That's right, now it's payback time, you'll never hurt anyone again."  
"Razor, what does he mean my it went wrong?" T-Bone asked confused.  
Razor turned to face T-Bone, his eyes full of shame. He turned back to Shadow.  
"I want you to let Miss Briggs and Feral go."  
"What about T-Bone, you wouldn't want him getting hurt now, would you?"  
"I wouldn't leave anyway." T-Bone shouted.  
"Fine, I'll also give you an hour to explain to your buddy here, don't think of escaping, the lab has a energy dome round it."  
"Fine by me." Razor muttered.  
  
Miss Briggs and Feral were able to get out before The energy dome was put up.  
"Looks like its up to the Swat Kats commander."  
"They're only going to cause an explosion or something, find away into the labs."  
  
In the labs Razor was finding it hard to tell T-Bone of his past.  
"Razor, you can tell me, it won't change anything between us."  
"My past is something I put behind me, it was something I didn't want to remember, but I guess if I can't tell you then I can't tell anyone."  
"Darn right, now I'd start at the begging."  
"Ok, 25 years ago some explorers found a gemstone, it is said to contain a power so huge it could destroy this planet if used by the wrong people. It was sent to a museum until it was stolen by some scientists who wanted to use the power for evil."  
"What has that got to do with you?" T-Bone asked.  
"I was getting to that, anyway using the gem which was later called the Dragon's Gem from the colours it shown, they were able to create a kitten, Omega 13, they wanted to use him for evil and devastation, but he escaped."  
Razor let out a huge sigh, T-Bone was looking at his friend, waiting for to continue, when he got no answer he nudged Razor.  
"Hay buddy, are you going to tell me who Omega 13 is?"  
"You already know him T-Bone, he has known you for years, ever since the enforcers."  
"Your not implying your Omega 13, are you, oh come on Razor it couldn't be you, if Omega 13 was evil I would expect him to be someone like Dark Kat."  
"I didn't say Omega was evil, only created by evil, why do you think Shadow wanted me so badly? And why did I know how to get out of that cell, I even knew where the exit was."  
T-Bone stood there shocked, he wasn't angry just stunned, he finally pulled himself together.  
"Why didn't you tell me before, why wait to know."  
"I was going to tell you, I guess I was worried on what you would think, and maybe lose our friendship, I couldn't bare to do that to you." Razor had tears in his eyes; he waited for his buddy's answer.  
"Man Razor, this something I guess you could of told me sooner...but I'm glad you did, now let's kick some Shadow but."  
"Your not mad?" Razor asked a little stunned from T-Bone's attitude; he'd expected him to yell or something.  
"Of couse not, I wouldn't be your best friend if you couldn't tell me anything."  
"How sweat, it makes me sick." Shadow remarked as he entered the room.  
"How about you and me, my power can beat your Dragon power any day."  
  
The two Kats stared at each other, neither one wanting to let the other have the first move.  
"Razor you can take this creep, I'll be here for back up if you need me."  
"Thanks T-Bone, now go and take cover." Razor replied.  
T-Bone did as he was told. (For once) and took cover behind a desk or something, not wanting miss this grudge fight."  
  
"Now my little experiment, lets us see how your power has grown, by transforming into your battle form."  
"What do you mean by battle form."  
"Well you can't unleash full power in that puny body without it exploding under pressure, now can you, I'll show you what I mean."  
With that he concentrated his energy, there was rumbling he started to glow in a purple light, it engulfed him. Slowly Razor saw him grow bigger; he grew what looked like horns and wings. The light disappeared to reveal a Kat like creature, it had a lot bigger body, on its head was two horns, at the back his tail had grown more muscular and longer. On his back two wings were open ready for flight.  
"Now, this is what I meant, much better then your body." Shadow's voice was deeper and the ground shock as he spoke.  
"Well it's your turn, or would you rather me destroy you now."  
"No, I'll transform, I have to, to save my friends."  
Razor tried to concentrate his energy the same, but nothing happened.  
"Looks like your power is pitiful, to bad now hold still."  
He ran stright into Razor; Razor was knocked aside, T-Bone watching this decided he needed help.  
"Hay ugly try this for size." he fired Octopus missiles at the beast that was Shadow, they had no effect as the beast caught them.  
"These toys do nothing." He crushed them in his claws.  
"I'll destroy you first, then Omega." Razor hearing this got angry at the monster. He got up and with all his might rammed into it, this surprised shadow as he was knocked down. In a rage he started blasting everywhere.  
"Crud, he's going to make the whole building collapse, Razor we have to get outer here." T-Bone called.  
They ran to the exit, only to have it blocked by a gurder.  
"Crud, Razor now what do we do?" T-Bone yelled.  
"There is one way, maybe I could do what I did last time the building collapsed." Razor turned to T-Bone and grabbed on to him, concentrating with all his might, they were transported outside the energy dome, just as the building collapsed.  
  
"I wonder how those hotshots will get out of this one." The commander smirked.  
Miss Briggs just stared at the collapsing lab; she was about to break down when she saw the blue light.  
The light moved slowly out of the dome and next to the Turbokat, it faded to show the Swat Kats.  
"We made it, Razor you did it." T-Bone to look at his friend only to find him crouching on the floor.  
"Razor you alright bud?" T-Bone crouched down to check on him, he was happy to find him awake but breathing heaverly.  
"I...just need...to...catch my...breathe." Razor panted.  
"Ok buddy, that was cool though, I guess it took a lot outer ya."  
A couple of minutes later Razor was standing still a bit tied.  
  
They all thought the action was over, but the beast was waking up.  



	5. Choices

Later at the salvage yard, the boys were getting back to work  
"Your sure your ok bud?" Chance asked while under the hood of a car.  
"I'm fine Chance, its not like I'll die or anything." Jake replied.  
"Well, I think you should take it easy, at least for a couple of hours."  
"Ok, I need to think things though anyway, I'll be on the roof if you need me."  
"Fine by me, just relax a bit."  
Jake made his way to the roof. Chance was still worried for his friend, not because he was almost killed by this fever, but because of their new emery that probably is still alive.  
"I hope that creature don't come back or even try to find Jake." Chance thought but this fear passed quickly as it was time for Scaredy Kat.  
"Shadow can wait, time for cartoons."  
  
At that moment.  
A lone figure was standing near the last spot where Shadow was seen.  
"Shadow, you can come out now."   
"Thank you Dream Weaver, looks like a better plan was needed."  
"I'll say, you let the little power pack go, Master won't be pleased."  
"Yes, but we know he can't transform into his battle mode, next time he will be easier to catch." Shadow smirked  
"What makes you say that? Wouldn't he try to get stronger?"  
"So many questions, so little time, just follow me, the next time we meet it will be his last."  
"Right, and I'm just meant to follow you, is that it?"  
"Why yes it is, your power is no where near me, so do what I command ok, no more questions."  
Shadow started to walk away, and then he flew off.  
Dream Weaver reluctantly followed suit, knowing all to well if Omega was still free he would just keep increasing power, until he could beat Shadow.  
"Or does he already have the power within?" dream Weaver thought.  
  
On the roof of the body shop, Jake was having the same thought.  
"What if I'm already strong enough, but then again what if I took out the city with Shadow, I couldn't kill millions, to stop one evil manic, could I?"  
Jake was getting confused, only earlier had he confessed himself to his best friend and partner, but now was having second thoughts on his power.  
"Maybe I should talk to Chance, no I can't do that, I know he means well but I can't put anymore worry on him.  
  
Chance had finished watching scardy kat.  
"I should check on Jake, he'll probably be thinking about what happened, and I'm sure he's not quite over his fever yet, I could be wrong though."  
Chance made his way up onto the roof, stopping off in the kitchen to grab a couple of cans of milk.  
On the roof Jake had his head on his knees, with his paws round his legs.  
"Jake, I thought you may want something to drink, you've been up here along time." Chance said, with some concern in his voice.  
"Thanks Chance." accepting the can.   
"Chance, would it be possible for Shadow to be alive still."  
"Maybe, but how could he survive, that building collapsing got him off guard."  
"Its just that, i can kinder still feel his energy, weaker than before, but there."  
Chance just stared at Jake, could it be possible that he could tell weather or not Shadow was alive.   
"Your not going paranoid on me are you, what do you mean fell his energy, you mean without one of your gadgets?"  
"Yah, I only found this out after that run in with him, I don't know Chance, its like..." Jake strained for an answer but found none.  
"Well then, I need to know something, if you had more power could you transform, like Shadow?"  
"Maybe, but I don't really want to."  
"And why not, it could help against Dark Kat."  
"Chance, I don't want to turn into something that might be evil and destroy the city at the same time, you saw what happened at the lab, imagine that in the city." Jake was almost in tears as to imagining the scene; it was his worst nightmare.  
"Sorry bud, I guess if you don't want to do it, but maybe you'll be fine, think about it ok, at least could you try some moves like Shadow, they could help to?"  
"We'll see Chance, tomorrow is another day."  
With that Jake went downstairs to watch Litterbin. Chance was confused by what he meant by tomorrow is another day.  
"Would he, no he couldn't mean." Chance went wide-eyed.  
"He's going to train, I hope he doesn't kill himself."  
Chance rushed away to the TV to be with his friend, he needed all the support Chance could give.  
  
"So a mare child can beat me, bring him on, HA HA HA HA !!!"  



End file.
